Nunca hagas enfadar a una pelirroja
by New-Fanfictionaddict
Summary: A Lily Evans siempre le habían fascinado los piratas. Pero no quería tener un trágico amor con un caballero de fortuna. Oh, no. Lily no quería enamorarse de un bucanero: quería SER uno. AU. (No tiene triángulos amorosos)
1. La del pirata cojo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Por dios, si por no pertenecerme no me pertenece ni la idea del estilo de AU... Se me ocurrió leyendo los fics **A sword fight or two **y **Treasure of ****Gryffindor.** Tampoco me pertenece el trozo de canción del principio, ni la frase sacada de "Cantando bajo la lluvia" (¡a ver si alguien la encuentra!). Vamos, que lo único que hay aquí que es mío de verdad es la variación con repetición de palabras del diccionario y de los libros de Rowling.

**Beta: **mi madre.

* * *

_Pero si me dan a elegir,_

_Entre todas las vidas yo escojo_

_La del pirata cojo con pata de palo_

_Con parche en el ojo, con cara de malo…._

Joaquín Sabina, "La del pirata cojo"

* * *

Todo empezó en una pequeña taberna de la isla de Fénix. Severus y yo estábamos bebiéndonos nuestras últimas monedas cuando oímos a unos oficiales del puerto comentando sobre la inminente partida de los corsarios de Dumbledore. No necesitamos más que cruzar una mirada para saber que estábamos pensando lo mismo: todos los barcos que parten después de una estancia prolongada en tierra necesitan tripulación, especialmente los filibusteros, debido a las numerosas bajas que provoca su peligroso estilo de vida. Además, un trabajo así nos venía como anillo al dedo. Como ya he dicho, estábamos sin blanca, y además ser piratas era nuestro sueño desde niños. El padre de Sev era un bucanero, y durante sus esporádicas visitas nada le gustaba más que contarnos sus aventuras, llenándonos la cabeza de tesoros enterrados, tierras lejanas, abordajes temerarios y rescates en el último segundo.

Desgraciadamente, para cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para enrolarnos, aunque fuese de grumetes, la época dorada de la piratería ya había pasado. Todos los grandes nombres habían sigo ahorcados, habían muerto en batalla o, como en el caso de Dumbledore, habían aceptado el perdón real y desde entonces estaban casi retirados. El único filibustero de renombre que seguía en activo era Voldemort (Lord Voldemort para sus seguidores, pero creedme: tenía tanto de noble como yo de dama) y yo _jamás_ me uniría a él. Sí, sé que suena irónico de alguien que acaba de reconocer que su mayor ambición era unirse a un barco pirata, pero tengo cierto sentido de la moral, y Voldemort se pasaba de la raya. Matar a la tripulación de una nave en combate leal (vale, lo de leal podría discutirse, ¡pero combate al fin y al cabo!) es una cosa, y pasar a cuchillo a toda una población a sangre fría, incluyendo niños y ancianos, es otra muy distinta. Gente como él es la que desluce la imagen de esta noble profesión.

Pero bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. El caso es que nos acercamos a los oficiales, y en menos de dos rondas habíamos conseguido toda la información que necesitábamos. Al parecer el proceso de reclutamiento estaba a cargo de alguien llamado "El Sombrero Seleccionador". Era un método inusual, normalmente eran los propios capitanes los que elegían a su tripulación, pero Dumbledore tenía fama de excéntrico, con lo que supusimos que sería otra de sus anomalías y no le dimos más importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre había conseguido ser reconocido casi unánimemente como el mejor bucanero desde Henry Morgan, así que ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para cuestionar sus métodos? Sin más dilación, pues, nos pusimos en camino.

Nada más entrar en la posada donde se hospedaba el tal "Sombrero" (Hogwarts, creo que se llamaba) entendimos por qué los oficiales se habían negado a darnos una descripción más detallada de él, diciendo que con el nombre bastaba. Apoyado en la barra estaba un hombrecillo diminuto con el sombrero mexicano más grande que he visto nunca. No tenía pérdida: tenía que ser él. Nos acercamos (confiadamente, en el caso de Severus, con algo de aprensión en el mío; el apellido Snape podía ser una responsabilidad en algunos casos, pero en otros era una buena carta de presentación) y le explicamos nuestro propósito de enrolarnos. Nos miró de arriba abajo con unos ojos penetrantes que parecían leer hasta el fondo del alma y sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a bordo-nos dijo-. Un poco de sangre nueva nunca viene mal, y es verdad que necesitamos algún que otro marino más antes de zarpar. Creo que lo más apropiado será que Snape vaya en el Slytherin y la señorita (Lily, ¿verdad?) en el Gryffindor. La tripulación del Slytherin es bastante supersticiosa, y con unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos no me extrañaría que te acabasen linchando por bruja, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? Eso sí, yo que vosotros me daría prisa en recoger mis cosas y embarcar, porque la salida está prevista para la primera marea favorable de mañana.

Y así, en menos que canta un gallo, nos encontramos yendo hacia el puerto con nuestras escasas pertenencias bajo el brazo, camino de cumplir el sueño de toda una vida. Debo reconocer, sin embargo, que en mi caso el entusiasmo se veía empañado por la desilusión de no ir a estar en el mismo barco que Sev. No sería la primera vez que nos separábamos, obviamente (¡sería absurdo pretender que todas las embarcaciones necesitasen dos marineros nuevos al mismo tiempo!), pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que nuestros caminos se dividiesen llegados a este punto. Juntos habíamos decidido hacernos piratas, y juntos había dado siempre por hecho que lo conseguiríamos. Me consolé pensando que al fin y al cabo íbamos en la misma flota, con un poco de suerte tampoco acabaríamos cada uno en una punta del océano…

En eso andaba yo pensando cuando nos cruzamos con una pareja de chicos que nada más ver a Severus empezaron a gritarnos cosas, cada una más insultante que la anterior. Se metieron con su ropa, con su pelo (sí, es grasiento, ¡pero no es su culpa!), con su forma de andar… Vamos, con todo lo que se les ocurrió. Yo quería pararme a intercambiar cuatro palabras con ellos (o quizás algo más que palabras), pero mi amigo me sujetó y me arrastró con él, diciendo que no valía la pena. Al parecer les conocía de un viaje hacía años, y según él eran unos engreídos y unos cabezas huecas que no se merecían nuestra atención. Siempre admiré la frialdad con que Sev podía tomarse las afrentas: reconozco que si no fuese por él yo habría pasado más de una noche (¡y más de dos!) en una celda.

Cuando llegamos al muelle nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a los barcos que serían nuestros hogares durante la próxima temporada (no eran difíciles de reconocer; el mascarón de proa del Slytherin era una cobra y el del Gryffindor un león rugiente). La primera persona que vi al subir a bordo fue un chico moreno, alto y delgado, más o menos de mi edad, que se afanaba recogiendo unas velas. Se presentó como Remus Lupin, el contramaestre. Tras enterarse de qué quería, se disculpó un momento y bajó a buscar a la capitana, diciendo que yo necesitaría firmar algunas cosas antes de partir, y dejándome hecha un manojo de nervios. ¡Iba a conocer a la Capitana McGonagall, mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore hasta que éste se retiró y una de las leyendas vivas de la piratería! Si la mitad de lo que se decía de ella era cierto, su valentía era ilimitada y sus hazañas, imposibles. Esperando ver a una mujer joven y atlética, me sorprendió descubrir que era una señora de mediana edad, con expresión severa y un apretado moño, que hubiese cuadrado mejor como profesora de un internado de señoritas que como capitana de corsarios. Sólo la naturalidad con que portaba el largo sable de abordaje y una cierta cualidad felina en sus movimientos delataban su verdadera ocupación. Con ella venía otra mujer de aspecto maternal que me presentaron como la Señora Pomfrey, la cirujana de a bordo.

El papeleo no nos llevó mucho tiempo. Yo estaba dispuesta a firmar casi cualquier cosa, y el contrato tampoco era nada muy especial: normas de a bordo, toma de decisiones, paga, reparto del botín (en caso de haberlo)… Tan sólo había una cláusula que yo no había visto nunca, que comprometía a no huir nunca dejando a un compañero en la estacada. Una vez que acabamos, McGonagall llamó a cubierta al resto de los tripulantes para hacer las presentaciones. Eran un grupo pequeño pero variopinto. "Ojoloco" Moody, el artillero, parecía una caricatura de bucanero: hosco y cubierto de cicatrices, tenía una pata de palo y un ojo de cristal que giraba constantemente. En cambio, la última mujer de la tripulación, Marlene McKinnon, era una mulata espectacular con unos inmensos ojos azules que se movía con esa gracia que sólo tienen los caribeños, obligando a todos a fijarse en ella cuando pasaba. El otro extremo era Peter Pettigrew, el cocinero. Pequeño y rechoncho, tenía una admirable capacidad (muy útil, por otra parte) para fundirse con el entorno y pasar desapercibido. Y por último Gideon y Fabian, los gemelos Prewett, tan iguales entre sí que aún a día de hoy me cuesta distinguirlos.

Un rato después estaba ayudando a Marlene, Ojoloco y Remus a cargar los barriles de pólvora en la santabárbara cuando sin previo aviso oí una voz que decía: -¡Vaya, parece que por fin hemos enrolado a una mujer digna de mí!- y sentí una mano agarrándome de la cintura. Por un momento lo vi todo rojo. Reconocía ese tono prepotente y descarado; era el mismo a cuyo dueño había evitado Severus que diese una paliza hacía no tanto rato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico se encontró con un brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda y una daga en la garganta. –Como vuelvas a tocarme te corto las pelotas y las cuelgo del palo mayor, ¿entendido?- gruñí, encantada de ver una mezcla de miedo, respeto y admiración reflejarse en sus ojos cuando asintió. Sólo cuando rompí el contacto visual y lo solté me di cuenta de que los espectadores estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia. – ¡Efectivamente, James, por fin una chica digna de ti!-rió el otro desconocido-¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no te rechazaba alguien, desde que tenías cinco años?-

-Lily, te presento a nuestros alborotadores oficiales- oí a Remus comentar a mi espalda-. Ese al que acabas de amenazar tan animosamente es James Potter, y este de aquí es Sirius Black. Chicos, esta es Lily Evans, nuestra nueva recluta. Aunque algo me dice que ya os habíais encontrado en alguna parte, teniendo en cuenta tu reacción… Bueno, muchachos, ¿qué hay de nuevo por el puerto? ¿Algo interesante?-

Mientras los demás charlaban, yo aproveché para mirarles con tranquilidad (hasta ese momento había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo torturarlos lentamente como para fijarme demasiado en su aspecto). Al igual que Moody, Sirius parecía sacado de una novela de piratas. La diferencia era que, en este caso, se trataría más bien de una de esas estúpidas historias de amor que leían mis amigas cuando éramos pequeñas. Tenía el pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta, un aro de oro en una oreja y unas facciones de estatua clásica. Era un hombre muy guapo, si era tu estilo. A mí me recordaba demasiado a una figurita de porcelana, tan colocado y tan perfecto. Potter, en cambio, daba la sensación de acabar de levantarse de la cama. Mientras que Black llevaba una casaca bordada y un sombrero de ala ancha, él se las apañaba para no desmerecer a su lado con una sencilla camisa blanca. La verdad, si no fuese por ese aire de superioridad que tenía, hubiese sido muy atractivo, con su maraña de pelo saliendo en todas direcciones y sus gafitas.

No llevábamos mucho rato allí cuando apareció McGonagall, probablemente alertada por las voces que daban los recién llegados. No pude evitar tomar nota de cómo se cuadraron ambos cuando, con voz gélida, les recordó que tenían órdenes de ir a su camarote en cuanto llegasen a bordo. Después, sin más dilación, les preguntó qué órdenes habían recibido. Ante esta cuestión, James rió entre dientes y respondió:

-Las órdenes del Ilustrísimo Gran Gobernador de la isla de Fénix, Sir Albus Dumbledore, son sencillas: encontrar, derrotar y capturar, vivo o muerto, a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N:** ¿Qué opináis? Es mi primer fanfiction, así como mi primer intento de historia larga, así que cualquier tipo de crítica será bienvenida, cuanto más elaborada mejor. Como dicen en los exámenes, "justifique su respuesta". Los comentarios estilo "Muy chulo :) " son halagadores, pero son las críticas las que te hacen mejorar de verdad... Juro que las únicas que no consideraré serán las sexistas, racistas, homófobas o similar.


	2. The lady loves me

**A/N:** Siento haber tardado tanto en subir la segunda parte. Juro que no voy a abandonar esta historia, es sólo que entre los exámenes y mi vagancia natural no me había puesto, pero con un poco de suerte ahora en vacaciones de verano lo acabo. Eso sí, los comentarios me ayudarían a mantenerme con ganas (indirecta)... Mientras tanto, si tenéis buen nivel de inglés os recomendaría que echaseis un ojo a **Red Amongst the Blue**, es el mismo estilo de AU y es considerablemente mejor que esto (sí, esto es un corte publicitario descarado, lo admito).

**Disclaimer: **Si Harry Potter me perteneciera tened por seguro que Sirius no hubiese muerto por culpa de una tapicería (en serio, Rowling, ¿qué clase de muerte es esa?), los gemelos Weasley serían inmortales y Lupin y Tonks no hubiesen dejado un huerfanito en el último libro. Tampoco tengo los derechos de ninguna canción de Elvis Presley, o de las fotos de Anne Bonny en **Black Sails**. También me he inspirado en las relaciones entre James y Lily en **Summer Surprise.**

**Beta: **mi madre.

* * *

_-The lady's got a crush on me._

_-The gentleman's crazy, obviously._

_-The lady's dying to be kissed._

_-The gentleman needs a psychiatrist._

_I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake_

_Or play Russian roulette!_

_-The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet._

_(-La señorita está pillada por mí._

_-El caballero está loco, obviamente._

_-La señorita se muere por un beso._

_-El caballero necesita un psicólogo._

_¡Antes besaría una serpiente de cascabel_

_O jugaría a la ruleta rusa!_

_-La señorita me ama, pero todavía no lo sabe.)_

Elvis Presley y Ann Margaret, "The lady loves me"

* * *

No me costó demasiado adaptarme a la rutina del Gryffindor. Por las mañanas me levantaba, me lavaba un poco (el agua dulce en un barco es demasiado preciosa como para malgastarla en vanidades: mi hermana Petunia se hubiese desmayado de verme, con lo obsesa que es de la estética) y me ponía con mis tareas del día. Si me sobraba tiempo aprovechaba para hacer prácticas de tiro con Ojoloco o para cruzar el acero con McGonagall. Ésta era una de las pocas habilidades de mi vida anterior que me seguían siendo útiles: gracias a las clases de esgrima a las que habían accedido mis padres tras mucho rogar (y algo de chantaje, pero eso que quede entre nosotros) y a mi propio entusiasmo por la materia, sólo la Capitana podía hacerme frente. Yo esperaba con impaciencia estos encuentros, porque nuestros estilos eran muy diferentes, lo cual lo hacía mucho más interesante. Mi entrenamiento clásico hacía que yo tuviese una técnica mucho más pulida, mientras que sus métodos eran menos limpios, pero igual de efectivos. Así, cuando empezábamos un duelo nunca sabíamos quién iba a acabar ganando… El resto de mi tiempo lo pasaba con la tripulación. Rápidamente conecté con Marlene y los gemelos, que se convirtieron en mis inseparables a bordo. También congenié con Remus: aparte de ser todo un lobo de mar, tenía una vena de fina ironía y unas dotes para las frases ingeniosas que hacían que fuese una delicia hablar con él. ¿Su único (gran) defecto? Sus amigos. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, los Merodeadores, como les gustaba llamarse. Peter no era tan malo, si estaba solo, y además era endiabladamente buen cocinero (normalmente los ranchos había que dar gracias si no eran venenosos, pero aquí apetecía repetir), pero los otros dos eran insoportables. Potter parecía haberse tomado las palabras de Black como un reto, y, con la ayuda del susodicho, no perdía ocasión para "seducirme". Desde los piropos de taberna hasta los gestos caballerosos, desde los panegíricos sobre su persona hasta los intentos de darme pena, lo probó todo. Y tengo que admitir, en un barco de treinta metros de eslora, las posibilidades para hacerlo se presentaban _demasiado _a menudo. Afortunadamente se había tomado en serio mi amenaza y se limitaba a ser insufrible desde prudente distancia, así que la sangre no llegó al río (o al mar, en este caso).

Eso sí, lo que no puedo negar es que nunca dejaban de sorprenderme. Unos días después de zarpar descubrí, a lo largo de una conversación muy frustrante para mí y muy divertida para esa gente a la que llamaba mis amigos (se dedicaron a despistarme intencionadamente con frases ambiguas hasta que amenacé con tirarles por la borda), que Sirius y Remus eran más que amigos: eran pareja. Qué veía el contramaestre en ese pavo real pagado de si mismo, que además, según Marlene, era un completo Casanova hasta que sentó la cabeza, era un misterio para mí, pero estaba claro que algo tenía que tener. Aunque eran discretos (algo de agradecer en un lugar tan pequeño y con tan poca intimidad como un velero), no era difícil darse cuenta de que la expresión de Lupin se suavizaba cada vez que mencionaba a Black o que dicho marinero desaparecía a menudo por las noches y amanecía en la cabina del contramaestre. ¿Me atreveré a reconocer que a veces me daban algo de envidia? Mi vida errante y mi genio explosivo nunca fueron de mucha ayuda a la hora de conseguir algo más duradero que líos de una noche (¡aunque si toda la gente que mostraba interés por mí era como James, prefería una vida de celibato!).

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que llegamos a la ensenada de Tortuga donde estábamos citados con el Slytherin, que tenía un par de asuntos que resolver antes de reunirse con nosotros. Pero llegó la fecha convenida, y pasó, y del otro buque ni rastro. Acostumbrada a la puntualidad de las rutas comerciales, yo no podía evitar estar cada vez más intranquila, a pesar de las palabras de mis amigos, que me aseguraban que en este tipo de negocios los retrasos eran casi inevitables. Ésta fue la causa de que, cuando por fin apareció el barco que estábamos esperando, yo fuese la primera en divisarlo. Pero cuando di la alarma y la Capitana acudió con su catalejo la noticia resultó ser considerablemente desagradable. Aunque el navío era efectivamente el Slytherin (con ese mascarón de proa no tenía pérdida), la bandera que enarbolaba no tenía el emblema que Dumbledore había hecho famoso en los siete mares, sino la calavera con la serpiente de Voldemort. Nuestros aliados se habían cambiado de bando. A mi lado oí a Sirius mascullar sombríamente: "ya dije yo que nombrar contramaestre a Bellatrix era una imprudencia…". Yo contuve un escalofrío: la fama de Bellatrix Lestrange la precedía. Se rumoreaba que no mataba por necesidad, sino por placer, y que cuando tenía la ocasión le gustaba hacer sufrir el máximo posible a sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellas. No pude evitar pensar en Sev, atrapado en un barco con aquella lunática y obligado a navegar bajo la Marca Tenebrosa. Tenía que ayudarle a salir de allí.

Con esto en mente decidí dirigirme a Snape en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Por lo poco que había podido ver en Fénix, cabía la posibilidad de que Sirius o James intentasen ocuparse personalmente de él, y lo último que quería era que le hiciesen daño… Tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa. Era mi primera batalla como bucanera, e imponía bastante. Pero tenía que centrarme en Sev. Él se había ocupado de mí incontables veces cuando me había metido en líos, y ahora era mi turno. Ya sólo nos quedaba colocarnos en posición de lucha y esperar a que el otro navío se pusiese a tiro. Éste no se anduvo con rodeos: en cuanto estuvimos al alcance de sus cañones nos disparó una andanada, a la que Moody respondió con otra de su cosecha. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en estar tan cerca que los cañones pasaron de ser un método de guerra a un suicidio (los que hayan visto alguna vez volar una santabárbara saben de qué estoy hablando), y pronto pasaron al abordaje. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sirius enzarzarse en una pelea con una versión más joven y más menuda de sí mismo (su hermano, con toda seguridad: ¿quién no conocía la historia de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, de su caída en desgracia en la corte tras descubrirse sus negocios con traficantes de esclavos y de cómo el hijo menor había jurado hacer todo lo que fuese preciso para restaurar la fortuna familiar?), pero mi atención estaba centrada en localizar a Severus. En cuanto lo vi saltar a cubierta corrí hacia él y lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas. Aprovechando el ruido y la confusión a nuestro alrededor le conté en pocas palabras mi plan para sacarle del Slytherin. Una vez que la batalla acabase y volviese la calma (nuestras fuerzas estaban demasiado igualadas como para dar una victoria contundente a cualquiera de los dos bandos), no me costaría demasiado esfuerzo convencer a mis compañeros de que había servido a Voldemort contra su voluntad. Para mi sorpresa, se rió (una risa fría y cruel que yo sólo había escuchado dirigida a aquellos que consideraba despreciables, y _nunca _a mi persona) y dijo, mientras recrudecía su ataque de tal forma que temí por mi vida:

"¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad? No pensarías que iba a desperdiciar mi vida a las órdenes de un viejo chocho que se refugia tras cartas de perdón en cuanto las cosas se ponen un poco feas, ¿verdad? Dumbledore es una parodia de pirata que nunca tuvo las agallas necesarias para hacer lo que había que hacer. Oh, no, yo voy a hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí: voy a prosperar a las órdenes de un filibustero de verdad, de los que no tienen miramientos en hacer lo que sea preciso para evitar que se les escape una presa."

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Podía ser verdad que se hubiese unido a Voldemort por propia voluntad? No parecía haber mucho margen de duda, no tenía ninguna razón para mentirme… ¿De verdad conocía tan poco a mi mejor amigo como para que algo tan radical se me hubiese pasado por alto? Sabía que Sev tenía una conciencia más laxa que yo, y más sangre fría, pero siempre pensé que su corazón mantendría esas tendencias a ralla… Pero me obligué a apartar esos pensamientos por el momento: tenía problemas más urgentes. Severus había mejorado desde la última vez que crucé el acero con él, y esto, unido a mi reticencia a hacerle daño (dilema que él no parecía tener), me estaba llevando a una situación altamente comprometida. Recordando que su mayor defecto en esgrima era que se desconcentraba con facilidad, intenté que siguiera hablando, aunque cada palabra que decía me astillaba un poco más el corazón. Por mucho que digan las canciones, nadie se ha muerto de un corazón roto, pero de una cuchillada en el estómago sí, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de morir.

Para cuando Bellatrix ordenó la retirada de su tripulación yo me encontraba al límite de mi resistencia. Si la batalla hubiese durado cinco minutos más no sé qué habría sucedido, si hubiese tirado la espada y le hubiese dado un puñetazo o si, en cambio, me hubiese deshecho en lágrimas. Lo que sí sé es qué pasó una vez que desapareció el último enemigo (después de que el hijo de perra se despidiese con la frase "no me mires con esa cara, como si te hubiese hecho daño, todos sabemos que los pelirrojos no tienen alma…"): corrí hasta las bodegas, donde era improbable que nadie fuese a buscarme, y me derrumbé completamente. ¿Lloraba de pena, de angustia, de rabia? No sabría decir. Probablemente una mezcla de todas ellas. Lo que es seguro es que tardé un buen rato en recomponerme lo suficiente como para volver a cubierta. Ya algo más calmada, me sequé los ojos y me preparé para afrontar las preguntas sobre dónde había estado que sin duda surgirían. Pero cuando encontré al resto descubrí que teníamos otros problemas: los del Slytherin habían tomado prisionero a Peter.

* * *

**A/N: **No sé si soy yo, pero tengo la sensación de que esto parece más un resumen que una historia de verdad. Si alguien quiere coger el argumento y alargarlo, por mí maravilloso. Lo único que pediría es que me avise: ¡me encantaría leer una versión extendida de esto! :)


	3. Τέλι τέλι τέλι

**A/N: **Estaba pensando el otro día: ¿es cosa mía, o no tiene ningún sentido que todo el mundo se crea directamente que Sirius es un Mortífago? Con su historial con su familia, yo creo que Bellatrix le hubiese matado antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir la boca...

**Disclaimer: **Vamos a ver: escribo esto en una página que se llama FANfiction... Mis grandes dotes detectivescas me indican que claramente tengo los derechos de Harry Potter. Elemental, mi querido lector. En cuanto a la música, si cantar una canción cientos de veces te da derechos sobre ella, me pertenece sin ninguna duda, pero si no, me temo que no. Por ahora. Bwahahaha.

**Beta: **mi madre (como siempre).

* * *

_Φέρτε μου κρασί για να ξεχάσω__  
__πως μου 'βάλαν κι οι φίλοι μου καρφιά._

_(Traedme vino para olvidar  
que me dieron puñaladas hasta mis amigos)_

Χάρις Αλεξίου, "Τέλι τέλι τέλι"

* * *

La misma tarde del abordaje decidimos que había que hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestra mano para liberar a Peter. Como no sabíamos por dónde empezar y no queríamos ni plantearnos la posibilidad de que el afable cocinero estuviera ya haciendo compañía a los peces, decidimos que el mejor curso de acción era contactar con el soplón más fiable del Caribe: Mundungus Fletcher. Este sujeto vendía cualquier información por un precio razonable, y a veces era hasta inquietante la cantidad de datos que poseía, y lo precisos que solían ser. ¿Cómo conseguía todo lo que sabía? ¿Quiénes eran sus informantes? Era todo un misterio, pero en este momento era justo lo que necesitábamos, así que pusimos rumbo a Fénix de nuevo.

Por otra parte, para mi ese viaje de vuelta fue un infierno. Sinceramente, todavía no comprendo cómo no me abandonaron en una isla desierta: ¡yo lo hubiese hecho! Mi ánimo era tan tumultuoso como el pasaje de Drake en un mal día. Las cosas más nimias me recordaban a Sev. Esto habitualmente provocaba que se me hiciese un nudo en la garganta, seguido indefectiblemente por un brote de rabia por permitir que el idiota me siguiese afectando tanto. Si algún infeliz tenía la mala suerte de intentar entablar conversación conmigo durante ese proceso lo más probable es que se encontrase con un completo silencio (si estaba intentando contener las lágrimas) o con una respuesta destemplada (si estaba enfadada con el mundo). Pronto todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mucho más saludable dejarme a mi aire, y sólo hablaban conmigo para transmitirme órdenes.

Para cuando llegamos al puerto estaba claro que yo no podía seguir así. Tenía que soltar tensión, rápido, y además en tierra, si no quería que McGonagall me cortase en pedacitos por atacar a miembros de la tripulación. Con esto en mente me puse mi traje de buscar gresca (una prenda arreglada de forma que, aunque a primera vista parecía un vestido elegante, no restringía mis movimientos en una pelea) y me interné en la zona más turbia de la ciudad. No tardé mucho en tener tres truhanes a la zaga, siguiéndome con lo que estoy segura de que ellos consideraban mucho sigilo. Sin malgastar un minuto me interné en un oscuro callejón, donde me atracaron, como era obvio que harían. Envalentonados por mi actuación de niña bien perdida en los bajos fondos, me acorralaron contra una pared, guardándome las espaldas en el proceso. El que parecía ser el jefe se me acercó amenazadoramente ("vamos, preciosa, danos todo lo que lleves encima y no te haremos... mucho... daño"). Unos pocos pasos más y estaría a la distancia perfecta para pasar al ataque. Estaba tensando los músculos, preparándome para saltar, cuando de pronto...

"Muy bien, muchachos, alejaos de la dama."

El dueño de la voz y yo no estábamos precisamente en muy buenas relaciones, pero creo que nunca había deseado que le cayese una casa encima con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. Giré la cabeza y, en efecto, en la entrada de la calleja, con una pistola en cada mano en pose heroica, estaba James Potter. Los atracadores (que por algo se dedicaban a las desvalidas damiselas) se achicaron, a pesar de ser tres contra uno, y tras un "¡y decidles a todos los de vuestra calaña que quienquiera que se acerque a esta señorita se las tendrá que ver conmigo!" que acabó con todas mis esperanzas, salieron corriendo.

Si ya antes me estaba costando trabajo contenerme, este último comentario me llevó al punto de ebullición. Con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que rato después seguía teniendo la marca de las uñas en la palma de las manos, me acerqué a él, gruñendo:

"¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para meterte en mis asuntos, Potter? ¡Cuando quiera tu ayuda te la pediré, y mientras tanto agradecería que me dejases tranquila!"

El marinero retrocedió, visiblemente alarmado, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

"Ey, chica, relaja... Parecías estar en apuros, y pensé que era indigno de un Gryffindor dejar a un compañero tirado así..."

"Sí, claro, y encima pretenderás que me lo crea... ¡Tú lo que querías era hacerte el caballero andante, no lo niegues! ¡Sabías que soy perfectamente capaz de apañármelas yo sola! ¿Cuántas veces me has visto ir a alguna parte sin una daga al menos a mano?"

"¡Pues aproximadamente el mismo número que te he visto disfrazada de dama de alta sociedad, dejándote acorralar por gente en callejuelas oscuras!"

Esta respuesta, dada en un tono que indicaba la exasperación de James, me hizo parar en seco. Pensándolo fríamente, tenía parte de razón. No me quedaba más remedio que reconocer que mi método de buscar camorra era algo peculiar. Una de las desventajas de ser una mujer menuda en estos lares era que en las tabernas los que no me conocían no me tomaban en serio, y los que me conocían sabían que era mejor no meterse en mi camino cuando estaba de malas... Un toque en el hombro me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"Desde el abordaje del Slytherin no pareces la misma... ¿Estás bien? Remus siempre dice que los problemas en compañía parecen menos graves, y yo siempre añado que no hay nada que el alcohol no pueda solucionar. ¿Me dejas invitarte a algo?"

Como es de esperar, una negativa rotunda y algo hiriente estaba de inmediato en la punta de mi lengua. Sin embargo, un pensamiento súbito me contuvo: ya había juzgado erróneamente a alguien de quien sabía mucho más; ¿y si esta vez también estaba equivocada? Además, mis primeras conclusiones sobre Potter se debían a comentarios de Severus, y ya no estaba tan segura de que pudiera fiarme de su criterio... Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para tragarme mi orgullo respondí a un sorprendido James (que claramente no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa):

"Muy bien, pero como note que intentas ligar conmigo una sola vez me largo, ¿entendido?"

...

El camino hasta el Hogwarts fue uno de los silencios más incómodos de mi vida. Ésta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos sin que él me lanzase piropos estúpidos y sin que yo le respondiese con miradas de odio, y mi repentino afán de conciliación no hacía que el ambiente fuese menos tenso, más bien al contrario. Una vez tuvimos delante sendos vasos de grog, en cambio, nos relajamos algo, y no recuerdo cómo fue que me acabó hablando de los Merodeadores.

"Remus, Peter y yo nacimos y crecimos en Liverpool, y nos conocemos desde críos. Sirius llegó después, adolescente ya, cuando se escapó de su familia que estaba rumbo a América, pero encajó casi inmediatamente en el grupo. Los Lupin era marinos, y mi padre era carpintero de rivera, así que se podría decir que llevábamos la mar en la sangre, pero el caso de Pete era un poco distinto. Era el pinche de cocina en una posada del puerto, y todo el mundo decía que heredaría el establecimiento cuando el dueño, que no tenía hijos, se retirara. Era bueno, muy bueno; ¡tendrías que haber probado sus platos cuando tenía ingredientes frescos! Pero los demás queríamos hacernos a la mar, y la idea de dejarle atrás nos apenaba. No era un chico difícil de convencer, y en aquel entonces yo tenía una gran influencia sobre él. La verdad, no me enorgullezco de mi conducta en esos días: en lugar de animarlo a tomar sus propias decisiones, le insistí hasta que aceptó venirse con nosotros. Nunca se ha quejado, pero a veces me pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor que le hubiésemos dejado estar..."

Su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un suspiro. Observando su postura (ceño fruncido, hombros encorvados, trazando el borde del vaso con el dedo) me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba de ahogar las penas en compañía no estaba pensando sólo en mi. Estaba claro que esto llevaba rondándole una temporada, o al menos desde que Pettigrew fue capturado. ¿Por qué me lo contaba a mi, que nunca había dado muestras de ser particularmente comprensiva? Lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, creo yo. Mi teoría es que no quería hablarlo con los otros Merodeadores, para no cargarles con sus dudas cuando probablemente ellos tuvieran problemas similares, y fui la primera persona con la que tuvo un momento de tranquilidad. Aún así, en mi peculiar estado de ánimo me emocionó su confianza, y decidí recompensárselo contándole mis propias tribulaciones.

Le hablé de Sev, de cómo había sido mi primer y mi mejor amigo, de cómo me había ayudado a escapar de una vida que me ahogaba, de nuestra promesa de estar siempre ahí el uno para el otro, pasase lo que pasase, y de su última traición. Cuando acabé, se produjo un silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, James lo rompió con una risa seca, irónica.

"Bueno, al menos si eras muy amiga de Snape eso explica por qué no nos aguantabas a Sirius y a mi desde el primer momento... Que conste en acta, no acostumbramos a tratar así a la gente. Quejicus, digo Severus, era un caso especial. Remus siempre fue más discreto, y el hecho de que le atraigan también las mujeres hace que sea mucho más fácil ocultar sus preferencias si quiere, pero Sirius tenía tendencia a alardear de sus conquistas. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, Snape dejó muy clara su opinión respecto a 'esos degenerados sodomitas', y, sintiéndolo mucho, ahí topó con mi límite: Sirius ya ha sufrido suficiente a manos de su familia como para que ahora venga él a hacer de su vida un infierno."

A lo largo de este discurso se había ido acalorando, y cuando llegó al final me miró con ojos retadores, como advirtiéndome de que de esto no se iba a disculpar porque no se arrepentía y desafiándome a defender a mi amigo. Y efectivamente, mi primer instinto fue intentar justificarle, pero me mordí la lengua. Había visto a Sev cuando decidía que alguien se merecía su desprecio (mi hermana Petunia no era santo de su devoción), y la descripción de Potter no sonaba tan improbable, si había decidido dirigir a Black su desdén. A pesar de todo, mis sentimientos sobre el particular eran aún demasiado confusos, y no podía darle la razón sin sentirme una traidora, así que le ofrecí una sonrisa triste y cambié de tema.

Cuando llegamos al barco, un par de horas y cinco o seis copas de alcohol más tarde, le ofrecí mi mano y comenté:

"¿Sabes, Potter? A lo mejor resulta que, cuando dejas a un lado las ínfulas de rompecorazones y te comportas como un ser humano, no eres tan insufrible como parecías..."

Lo sé, lo sé, mi arte con los cumplidos no tiene precio, pero creo que comprendió el fondo del mensaje, porque me estrechó la mano y sonrió.

* * *

**A/N: **Un capítulo sin mucha acción, lo sé (y la poca que iba a haber nos la quita James... ¡Aguafiestas!), pero a cambio aprendemos algo sobre los Merodeadores y tenemos mucha interacción entre los protas. ¿Es suficiente para compensar? Este capítulo me da un poco de miedo, porque no tengo la seguridad de que la conversación sea coherente con los personajes. ¿Qué opináis? Decidme, por favor, por favor, por favor, _por_ _favor_... Os lo agradeceré eternamente, lo juro. *-*


	4. Sólo le pido a Dios

**A/N: **Lo sé, lo sé, soy un desastre. A este ritmo voy a acabar la historia en 2016... No sé si a estas alturas me quedará algún lector/a fiel, o si me habrán abandonado todo/as por insoportable... Si seguís ahí, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Os quiero! ¡Un regalo de Navidad para vosotro/as! :)

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuese Rowling, Remus en el último libro no sería tan OOC. ¿Cómo demonios se come que el profesor serio y responsable de El Prisionero de Azkaban, el guerrero de cabeza fría y racional de La Orden del Fénix, incluso el enamorado preocupado de El Príncipe Mestizo ABANDONE A SU MUJER EMBARAZADA EN UN ATAQUE DE HISTERIA? ¿Vosotro/as no tuvisteis ganas de dar una paliza a Rowling durante todo el capítulo?  
Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones de León Gieco. Aunque no me importaría nada. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que voy a pedírselas a los Reyes, a ver si cuela...

**Beta: **mi hermana, esta vez.

* * *

_Sólo le pido a Dios_  
_Que el engaño no me sea indiferente._  
_Si un traidor puede más que unos cuantos,_  
_Que esos cuantos no lo olviden fácilmente..._

Mercedes Sosa, "Sólo le pido a Dios"

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un torbellino de actividad. Mundungus nos informó de que Peter estaba preso en la fortaleza principal de Voldemort (nos proporcionó hasta un mapa con las mazmorras más probables señaladas; ¿he dicho ya que la cantidad de detalles que manejaba era inquietante?), por lo que decidimos que necesitaríamos refuerzos por si acaso nos veíamos obligados a atacar frontalmente. Por lo tanto, la Capitana poco menos que sacó a rastras de su retiro a Sprout y a Flitwick, los capitanes del Hufflepuff y el Ravenclaw, y nos pusimos manos a la obra de reclutar gente para nuestra loca aventura. No pude evitar sorprenderme de la cantidad de personas que acudieron a nuestra llamada: Molly Weasley, la hermana mayor de los gemelos Prewett, a quien tres embarazos y un marido pacífico no habían quitado ni ápice de su fiereza; Alice y Frank Longbottom, dos ex-artilleros del Gryffindor que se habían pasado a la Marina Real tras el perdón; Andrómeda Tonks, "mi prima favorita y la única Slytherin que ha valido nunca la pena" en palabras de Sirius, con su marido, Ted Tonks; y muchos otros. Era evidente que, aunque no llamase la atención a primera vista, Peter era una persona querida por todos.

De todas formas, a pesar del entusiasmo desplegado por todo el mundo, entre calafatear el casco, reequipar la artillería y poner a punto las velas pasó casi un mes antes de que estuviésemos listos para zarpar, y, aunque nadie se atrevía a hacerla en voz alta, una pregunta planeaba sobre nuestras cabezas, cargando el ambiente de tensión: ¿llegaríamos a tiempo? ¿Cómo aguantaría nuestro afable compañero, que tan cómodo parecía entre potes y galletas saladas, en los calabozos de uno de los piratas más crueles de la Historia? James repetía a todo el que se dignase a escucharle que teníamos que tener fe en él, que era más resistente de lo que parecía, pero no estaba muy claro hasta qué punto creía sus propias palabras o hasta qué punto estaba intentando reconfortarse a si mismo. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que lo encontré paseando por cubierta a altas horas de la noche, perdido en sus pensamientos, yo me inclino por la segunda.

En otro orden de cosas, el status quo del Gryffindor había sufrido un cambio notable: como Fabian y Gideon ahora tenían que dividir su tiempo entre su hermana y nosotras, Marlene y yo nos encontramos cada vez más a menudo uniéndonos a las partidas de dados de los Merodeadores. Aunque el contrato del barco no nos permitía apostar dinero, era una buena forma de pasar el rato en esos días de calma chicha en los que no hay manera de hacer avanzar los navíos. Había un rincón de la proa que era considerado tácitamente como suyo, en el que el balanceo no se notaba mucho con lo que era perfecto para estos juegos. En el proceso, yo aprendí algunas cosas nuevas sobre ese sujeto conocido por el nombre de James Potter: sí, tenía un ego del tamaño de la Luna, y sí, tenía el don de irritarme hasta los límites de mi paciencia sin proponérselo siquiera, pero también era leal a sus amigos hasta la muerte, trepaba por las jarcias como si hubiera nacido en ellas (¡una vez lo vi reparar un cable boca abajo, colgado de las rodillas!) y hacía unos juegos de palabras tan malos que era imposible no reírse. Oh, y un dato de menor importancia: ahora que había empezado a tratarme como una persona y no como un trofeo, puede que me estuviese pillando un poco por él. Un pelín. No mucho. Nada del otro mundo. De todas maneras, no era algo que pretendiese compartir con nadie. No, Potter se pondría insufrible si llegase a enterarse, y además había empezado a caerme bien de verdad, y nada mata una bonita amistad tan rápido como un corto amor.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino era casi de noche. Tras una corta deliberación, decidimos que lo mejor sería actuar inmediatamente, mientras nuestros adversarios aún no eran conscientes de nuestra presencia. Según el soplón, el plan con mayores posibilidades de éxito consistía en la formación de un grupo pequeño que se infiltrase al amparo de la oscuridad. Dicho escuadrón estaba decidido desde hacía tiempo. A todo el mundo le había parecido natural que lo integrasen James, Sirius y Remus, pero hubo más de una cara de sorpresa cuando yo me ofrecí a unirme a ellos. Personalmente, a mí me parecía una oferta perfectamente razonable: la necesidad de sigilo que requería la misión nos impediría el uso de pistolas, y yo seguía siendo la más ducha en las artes de la espada. De este modo, fuimos nosotros cuatro los que envolvimos las vainas de nuestras armas en tela para que no tintineasen y tomamos un bote para aproximarnos a nuestro objetivo. Voldemort había elegido como cuartel general un fuerte de los primeros conquistadores españoles, y si hay algo que nadie puede negarles es que sabían construir. Ubicado en un saliente de la costa, donde la roca caía a pico, era casi inexpugnable tanto por tierra como por mar. Pero en su localización estaba precisamente su debilidad. Fletcher nos había indicado una cueva en la parte baja de los acantilados por la que salía un túnel de ventilación abandonado que conducía a las cocinas y que, debido a lo abrupto del paisaje, no era visible desde arriba. Nos costó un rato localizarlo, y aún más tiempo recorrerlo, porque era empinado y lleno de salientes de piedra que amenazaban con abrirle la cabeza a una si no tenía cuidado. Evidentemente no estaba pensado para servir de pasaje para las personas. Yo me pregunté cómo íbamos a apañárnoslas para hacer el recorrido inverso, sobre todo con el cocinero, que lo más probable era que no estuviese en muy buen estado de salud, sin rodar y partirnos el cráneo.

Una vez que alcanzamos la cocina, cogimos el mapa y, con infinito cuidado, nos dirigimos a los calabozos. Por el camino hubo un par de momentos en los que creí que íbamos a ser descubiertos, pero cada vez nuestros enemigos pasaron de largo sin reparar en nosotros. Los guardias tampoco nos supusieron gran problema, porque estaban tan entretenidos con su partida de cartas que no notaron nuestra presencia hasta que no tuvieron una mano sobre la boca y una daga en la garganta. Tengo que reconocer que estaba bastante sorprendida de la falta de medidas de seguridad por parte de un pirata con tanta experiencia y tanta fama como Voldemort. Una vocecita suspicaz en mi cabeza me repetía que tenía que haber gato encerrado, que nos estaba resultando todo demasiado fácil, pero la ignoré. ¿Quién era yo para quejarme de la primera racha de buena suerte que teníamos después de tanto tiempo?

De todas formas, en cuanto abrimos la puerta de la celda el alivio acalló cualquier recelo. Allí estaba nuestro querido amigo, sano y salvo. Tenía los pies encadenados a la pared, el cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras y cortes y cara de no haber tenido una comida decente en una buena temporada, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, la situación era mucho mejor de lo que habríamos esperado. Yo me quedé haciendo guardia en la entrada, sintiéndome intrusa entre las muestras de afecto de los cuatro íntimos. Aun así, el tiempo corría en nuestra contra, de modo que pronto estuvo libre de sus ataduras y listo para partir. Nos preguntó por dónde habíamos entrado, apoyando casi todo su peso en Remus para no vencerse. Al oírlo palideció aún más si cabe y nos explicó con voz trémula que sólo la casualidad había impedido que fuésemos descubiertos, porque nuestra ruta pasaba directamente por delante del puesto de guardia. Con un nerviosismo que rozaba la turbación, se ofreció a enseñarnos un camino más seguro y, trastabillando, nos guió pasillo arriba.

Y sin embargo, no habíamos andado ni dos minutos cuando llegamos a un espacioso patio circular. Probablemente una especie de claustro en otro tiempo, tenía unas hermosas columnas con motivos vegetales que sostenían unas arcadas con celosías de ébano en un segundo piso. De todas formas, no nos dio mucho tiempo a admirar la arquitectura, porque en el momento en que salimos a cielo abierto oímos el inconfundible _click_ de los mosquetes al montarse y vimos asomar por esas mismas balaustradas al menos una docena de cañones, dirigidos hacia nosotros.

"No hagan ningún movimiento brusco y suelten las armas, señores; mis hombres les están apuntando y tienen órdenes de disparar a matar si sienten la más mínima amenaza. Y todos sabemos que el qué se considera amenazante es algo muy relativo..."

¿Qué podíamos hacer? No tenía muy claro cuáles serían mis formas favoritas de morir, pero no tenía la menor duda de que de un tiro en la cabeza en esa sala no estaba entre ellas. Con movimientos lentos, controlados, me desaté la cincha donde llevaba la espada y la daga y la posé sobre la hierba. De todas formas, no tenía intención de quedarme indefensa en territorio enemigo, así que con todo el disimulo del que fui capaz metí la punta del pie bajo la empuñadura de mi arma, para poder recuperarla rápidamente si lo necesitaba. Al volvernos hacia la voz que había pronunciado estas palabras, siempre alerta a cualquier oportunidad de huida, descubrimos la existencia de otra puerta simétrica a la que acabábamos de traspasar nosotros, por donde había entrado nuestro amable anfitrión. Era un varón alto y delgado, con aires de haber sido guapo en tiempos, pero tan desfigurado que no era tarea fácil adivinar cuáles fueron sus rasgos originales. Aun así, lo que más me impactó fue su piel. Estaba tatuada de forma que imitara las escamas de una serpiente, dándole un tinte verdoso y un aspecto reptiliano realmente inquietante. Era Lord Voldemort en persona. Estaba rodeado de sus lugartenientes, y con una punzada de dolor reconocí a algunos de ellos como los amigos de Sev con los que peor me llevaba: Avery, Mulciber...

En ese momento, Pettigrew, como olvidando su anterior debilidad, soltó a Remus y corrió a posicionarse al lado del filibustero. Éste, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y comentó: "Bien hecho, Colagusano, has demostrado tu valía. Lo tendré en cuenta." Entonces, con la violencia de un puñetazo en el estómago, lo comprendí todo: ¡claro que era excesivamente sencillo! ¡Había sido todo un montaje! Y Peter, el compañero por el que habíamos arriesgado alegremente nuestras vidas, era un traidor que acababa de guiarnos a una trampa. Una inspiración trémula a mi derecha me indicó que James había llegado a la misma conclusión. Éste extendió una mano hacia su supuesto amigo y dijo:

"¿Pete? ¿Es cierto? ¿Qué pasó con el 'uno para todos y todos para uno'? ¿Con el 'Merodeadores ante todo'? ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? ¿Por qué...?"

Pero a estas alturas se le estaba rompiendo tanto la voz que no pudo seguir hablando. El cocinero sólo se encogió de hombros, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de evitar todo contacto visual y parecer algo avergonzado. Yo, que tenía reciente una experiencia similar y recordaba la ayuda que me había supuesto su compañía, tomé la mano de Potter y la apreté. No podía hacer gran cosa para aliviar su dolor, pero lo que me fuera posible lo haría.

Ante este intercambio Voldemort se echó a reír, revelando una lengua ligeramente bifurcada. No era una risa agradable, cargada como estaba de sadismo.

"Oooh, pero qué tierno... ¿De verdad esperabais fidelidad de este ser? Colagusano vendería a su propia madre si eso le sirviese para salvar el pellejo. ¡Nunca había tenido un prisionero tan colaborador! De hecho, estoy seguro de que tampoco dudaría en traicionarme a mi si cambiasen las tornas. ¡Buena rata habéis criado en vuestra guarida de leones!" Durante este discurso nos miraba, burlón, como si no se lo ocurriese nada mejor para pasar el rato que hacer sufrir a sus víctimas (lo cual, por otra parte, era probablemente una descripción bastante exacta de su personalidad...). A su lado, Pettigrew lo contemplaba, con los ojos redondos por el terror. De pronto, su tono cambió por completo, volviendo al tinte frío y conciso de sus primeras palabras. "Bueno, basta de cháchara. Ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer: coged a los Elegidos y llevadlos a sus habitaciones, y luego matad a los otros."

Avery, McNair, Crabbe y Goyle se avanzaron entonces hacia nosotros, que les mirábamos estupefactos. ¿Los Elegidos? ¿Elegidos para qué? ¿Por quién? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Y qué era eso de 'llevadlos a sus habitaciones'? ¿Qué éramos ahora, los invitados de honor del bucanero? Pero antes de que nos alcanzasen, justo cuando me preparaba para vender cara mi vida si resultaba no ser una Elegida y defender a mis amigos si lo era, un marinero con una larga melena rubia que reconocí como Lucius Malfoy les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y propuso a su capitán con voz melosa:

"Mi Señor, Bellatrix llegará mañana con los huesos, después de un largo viaje desde Little Hangleton. ¿Por qué no guardamos a los otros dos hasta su regreso? Estoy seguro de que agradecerá el entretenimiento de saludar como es debido a su querido primo descarriado y la abominación de su amante..."

No pude contener un escalofrío. Si yo fuera Sirius y Remus, creo que preferiría un tiro rápido y limpio a lo que podía esperarles en las cámaras de tortura de Lestrange... Pero, como era de esperar, Voldemort no era de la misma opinión. Con una carcajada, ordenó que se los llevasen y "los envolviesen para regalo". Pero no iba a serle tan fácil. Envalentonados además por el conocimiento de que no se atreverían a matarnos, ahora que su jefe se lo había prohibido, presentamos una buena batalla antes de caer, uno tras otro, por pura desventaja numérica. De hecho, una de las obras de arte de las que más orgullosa me siento es esa cicatriz que cruza la cara a Malfoy. Reconozco que disfruté proporcionándosela. Al final, nuestros compañeros fueron arrastrados hacia las mazmorras mientras que James y yo fuimos llevados en dirección contraria.

Al cabo de una interminable colección de pasillos y escaleras, mis guardianes me desataron y me hicieron entrar en un cuarto, donde me encerraron. No era una alcoba palaciega, pero tenía una cama con un aspecto bastante cómodo y una ventana enrejada con una hermosa (e inaccesible) vista del mar. Decididamente, no lo que yo hubiese esperado en caso de caer en manos de Voldemort. De todas formas, cuando me hice un resumen de mi situación actual (sola, confusa y desarmada en una sala que por muy espaciosa que fuese no dejaba de ser una cárcel), sólo se me ocurrió una palabra para describirla:

"Mierda."

* * *

**A/N: **¡No me matéis! (se cubre la cabeza con los brazos) Ya sabéis, comentadme cosas, y a lo mejor conseguís que me emocione y escriba la siguiente parte en las 12 horas de tren que tengo la semana que viene, en vez de estudiar Teoría de Anillos, como debería hacer... -.-"


End file.
